Sonsaku Hakufu/Gallery
VN Gallery Koihime†Musō sheren flashback.png|Sonsaku shown in Shūyu's flashback sheren shuuyu.png|Sonsaku, as a vision, appearing during Shūyu's last moments Shin Koihime†Musō Sheren Full-body.png|Sonsaku, normal pose Chr0302a.jpg|battle-ready pose Chr0303a.jpg|attacking pose Sdchr0301.jpg|SD Go generals.png|Sonsaku, along with his generals, leads the Go army Karin vs Sheren.png|Sonsaku negotiates with Sōsō Sheren leader Go.png|Sonsaku leads his army to the offensive Sheren and Meirin.png|Shūyu and Sonsaku tea time Sheren on the tree.png|Sonsaku sits on a tree branch and drinks alcohol Sheren dark side.png|Sonsaku with a cold eye's kills a soldier of the Yellow Turban Mother and daughter.png|Sonsaku in front of the grave of her mother Sonken Bundai Sheren fatal moment.png|then it gets a poisonous arrow 0337.jpg|Sonsaku's death scene in the Go route Shin Koihime†Musō - Moe Shōden Puppet show.png|Sheren with Kazuto and Nagi watch the puppet show Mao and Meirin Touka cooking.png|Sheren with Karin and Ruru watching the cooking of Touka Sai upbringing.png|Sheren gives advice to Sai how to better educate Shaoren Youngsherenshuuyu.jpg|Sonsaku and Shūyu as children Sheren and Meirin 2.png|Sheren checks Meirin's health, after which the lovers kiss Go water party.png|Sheren with Meirin rest under a sun umbrella End 2.png|Sheren with Meirin at the end of Moe Shōden Shin Koihime†Eiyūtan 0ea3fd8779a09b793af6805436fc6750.png|Full Body 1 215ff8ab09ebc7a58745d94355b6a753.png|Full Body 2 Sheren and Rian against bandits.png|Sheren and Rian fight together rebuff the bandits Shin Koihime†Musō -Kakumei- c1000300charab2.jpg|Full profile Karin vs Sheren Kakumei.png|Repeat the scene from the original. Sheren negotiates with leader of Gi, Karin Скриншот 29-07-2018 150413.png|Sheren and Meirin with Kazuto's children in special ending. Скриншот 29-07-2018 145318.png|A new scene added to Kakumei. Sheren as part of the Go suite Скриншот 29-07-2018 145248.png|A new scene added to Kakumei. Sheren fights against Rian Скриншот 29-07-2018 150624.png|A new scene added to Kakumei. Sheren goes on an attack on his mother, Yenren Скриншот 29-07-2018 145847.png|Original with the addition of a new one. Sheren accompanied by Meirin, Rian and a soldier of the Go army Скриншот 29-07-2018 150557.png|Repeat the scene from the original. Sheren sits on a tree branch and drinks alcohol Скриншот 29-07-2018 150758.png|Repeat the scene from the original. Sheren and Meirin tea time Скриншот 29-07-2018 150647.png|Repeat the scene from the original. Sheren with a cold eye's kills a soldier of the Yellow Turban Скриншот 29-07-2018 145935.png|Repeat the scene from the original. Sheren in front of the grave of her mother... Скриншот 29-07-2018 145955.png|...then it gets a poisonous arrow Скриншот 29-07-2018 150023.png|Repeat the scene from the original. Sheren leads his army to the offensive in her last time Скриншот 29-07-2018 150047.png|Original with the addition of a new one. The last minutes Sheren with Meirin and Rian, before her death Great union.jpg|Repeat the scene from the original. Sheren with Tōka, Karin and Kazuto as leaders of the united kingdom in Ryuuki no Taibou Best future.jpg|A new scene added to Kakumei. Sheren, Tōka, Karin and Kazuto in the peach garden Sengoku†Koihime Cap6.png|Sonsaku's/Sonken's sword (foreground, left) summoned by Ashikaga Kazuha Yoshiteru in the animated opening of Sengoku†Koihime: ~Otome Kenran ☆ Sengoku Emaki~ Kayuuaxe.png|being launched alongside Kayū's axe as projectiles Anime Gallery Sheren anime.jpg|Sonsaku in anime Son family anime.jpg|Son family Manga Gallery shin sheren.JPG|Sonsaku in Shin Koihime Musō manga Category:Character Gallery Category:Go (呉 Wú)